lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seattlebrian
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Caedmon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merthos (Talk) 2009-06-02T13:05:06 monaco.js I fixed it for you, it should work now. User:Seattlebrian/monaco.js. Drake178 09:43, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I basically copied and pasted from Wiki Automatization, so you might check the code on the bottom of that page. Seattlebrian 10:24, 5 July 2009 :The problem was that you created a Seattlebrian/monaco.js rather than User:Seattlebrian/monaco.js, all i did was move the content. The first format is a subpage for an article the second is a subpage for your account. The latter namespace is also good for experimenting (ie User:Drake178/Khrynia Test Page), because it does not get assigned into categories by the templates. Your Khrynia test page is now listed under unique leaders, characters, leaders, mitra, etc. Drake178 11:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well you guys can just delete that page once you make your non-character page to play with. Seattlebrian 12:19, 5 July 2009 :No need to confirm formations I've already updated mate! Here I show you why. code Counteroffensive I-III. 000001B0 T_FORMATION Level_I {...} 000001B0 WORD StructID 7 0700 000001B2 WORD FormationID 3 0300 000001B4 DWORD LevelID 259 03010000 000001B8 DWORD StringID 8913204 34018800 000001BC struct AttributesReqd {...} 000001BC BYTE LeaderSpecial 0 00 000001BD BYTE LeaderNoSpecial 0 00 000001BE BYTE LeaderTheSeven 0 00 000001BF BYTE GenderMale 0 00 000001C0 BYTE GenderFemale 0 00 000001C1 BYTE RaceMitra 0 00 000001C2 BYTE RaceYama 0 00 000001C3 BYTE RaceQsiti 0 00 000001C4 BYTE RaceSovani 0 00 000001C5 BYTE AttrPhysical 0 00 000001C6 BYTE AttrMystic 0 00 000001C7 BYTE AttrSpeed 0 00 000001C8 BYTE AttrRecovery 0 00 000001C9 BYTE Unused 0 00 000001CA DWORD DescID 4915210 0A004B00 000001CE WORD Unused 0 0000 000001D0 struct EffectData {...} 000001D0 WORD Effect2 000001D0 WORD Effect0 206 CE00 000001D2 WORD Effect1 206 CE00 000001D4 T_FORM_POS Position_01 {...} 000001D4 UBYTE Atk 100 'd' 64 000001D5 UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 000001D6 UBYTE Mys 105 'i' 69 000001D7 UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 000001D8 UBYTE Str 100 'd' 64 000001D9 UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 000001DA UBYTE Spd 100 'd' 64 000001DB T_FORM_POS Position_02 {...} 000001DB UBYTE Atk 105 'i' 69 000001DC UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 000001DD UBYTE Mys 100 'd' 64 000001DE UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 000001DF UBYTE Str 105 'i' 69 000001E0 UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 000001E1 UBYTE Spd 60 '<' 3C 000001E2 T_FORM_POS Position_03 {...} 000001E2 UBYTE Atk 105 'i' 69 000001E3 UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 000001E4 UBYTE Mys 100 'd' 64 000001E5 UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 000001E6 UBYTE Str 105 'i' 69 000001E7 UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 000001E8 UBYTE Spd 60 '<' 3C 000001E9 T_FORM_POS Position_04 {...} 000001E9 UBYTE Atk 105 'i' 69 000001EA UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 000001EB UBYTE Mys 100 'd' 64 000001EC UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 000001ED UBYTE Str 100 'd' 64 000001EE UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 000001EF UBYTE Spd 60 '<' 3C 000001F0 T_FORM_POS Position_05 {...} 000001F0 UBYTE Atk 105 'i' 69 000001F1 UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 000001F2 UBYTE Mys 100 'd' 64 000001F3 UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 000001F4 UBYTE Str 100 'd' 64 000001F5 UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 000001F6 UBYTE Spd 60 '<' 3C 000001F7 BYTE Unused 0 00 000001F8 T_FORMATION Level_II {...} 000001F8 WORD StructID 8 0800 000001FA WORD FormationID 3 0300 000001FC DWORD LevelID 515 03020000 00000200 DWORD StringID 8913204 34018800 00000204 struct AttributesReqd {...} 00000204 BYTE LeaderSpecial 2 02 00000205 BYTE LeaderNoSpecial 0 00 00000206 BYTE LeaderTheSeven 0 00 00000207 BYTE GenderMale 0 00 00000208 BYTE GenderFemale 0 00 00000209 BYTE RaceMitra 0 00 0000020A BYTE RaceYama 0 00 0000020B BYTE RaceQsiti 0 00 0000020C BYTE RaceSovani 0 00 0000020D BYTE AttrPhysical 3 03 0000020E BYTE AttrMystic 0 00 0000020F BYTE AttrSpeed 0 00 00000210 BYTE AttrRecovery 0 00 00000211 BYTE Unused 0 00 00000212 DWORD DescID 4915210 0A004B00 00000216 WORD Unused 0 0000 00000218 struct EffectData {...} 00000218 WORD Effect2 00000218 WORD Effect0 207 CF00 0000021A WORD Effect1 207 CF00 0000021C T_FORM_POS Position_01 {...} 0000021C UBYTE Atk 100 'd' 64 0000021D UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 0000021E UBYTE Mys 108 'l' 6C 0000021F UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 00000220 UBYTE Str 100 'd' 64 00000221 UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 00000222 UBYTE Spd 100 'd' 64 00000223 T_FORM_POS Position_02 {...} 00000223 UBYTE Atk 108 'l' 6C 00000224 UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 00000225 UBYTE Mys 100 'd' 64 00000226 UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 00000227 UBYTE Str 108 'l' 6C 00000228 UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 00000229 UBYTE Spd 61 '=' 3D 0000022A T_FORM_POS Position_03 {...} 0000022A UBYTE Atk 108 'l' 6C 0000022B UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 0000022C UBYTE Mys 100 'd' 64 0000022D UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 0000022E UBYTE Str 108 'l' 6C 0000022F UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 00000230 UBYTE Spd 61 '=' 3D 00000231 T_FORM_POS Position_04 {...} 00000231 UBYTE Atk 108 'l' 6C 00000232 UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 00000233 UBYTE Mys 100 'd' 64 00000234 UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 00000235 UBYTE Str 100 'd' 64 00000236 UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 00000237 UBYTE Spd 63 '?' 3F 00000238 T_FORM_POS Position_05 {...} 00000238 UBYTE Atk 108 'l' 6C 00000239 UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 0000023A UBYTE Mys 100 'd' 64 0000023B UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 0000023C UBYTE Str 100 'd' 64 0000023D UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 0000023E UBYTE Spd 61 '=' 3D 0000023F BYTE Unused 0 00 00000240 T_FORMATION Level_III {...} 00000240 WORD StructID 9 0900 00000242 WORD FormationID 3 0300 00000244 DWORD LevelID 771 03030000 00000248 DWORD StringID 8913204 34018800 0000024C struct AttributesReqd {...} 0000024C BYTE LeaderSpecial 3 03 0000024D BYTE LeaderNoSpecial 1 01 0000024E BYTE LeaderTheSeven 0 00 0000024F BYTE GenderMale 0 00 00000250 BYTE GenderFemale 0 00 00000251 BYTE RaceMitra 0 00 00000252 BYTE RaceYama 0 00 00000253 BYTE RaceQsiti 0 00 00000254 BYTE RaceSovani 0 00 00000255 BYTE AttrPhysical 5 05 00000256 BYTE AttrMystic 0 00 00000257 BYTE AttrSpeed 0 00 00000258 BYTE AttrRecovery 0 00 00000259 BYTE Unused 0 00 0000025A DWORD DescID 4915210 0A004B00 0000025E WORD Unused 0 0000 00000260 struct EffectData {...} 00000260 WORD Effect2 00000260 WORD Effect0 208 D000 00000262 WORD Effect1 208 D000 00000264 T_FORM_POS Position_01 {...} 00000264 UBYTE Atk 100 'd' 64 00000265 UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 00000266 UBYTE Mys 110 'n' 6E 00000267 UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 00000268 UBYTE Str 100 'd' 64 00000269 UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 0000026A UBYTE Spd 100 'd' 64 0000026B T_FORM_POS Position_02 {...} 0000026B UBYTE Atk 110 'n' 6E 0000026C UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 0000026D UBYTE Mys 100 'd' 64 0000026E UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 0000026F UBYTE Str 110 'n' 6E 00000270 UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 00000271 UBYTE Spd 62 '>' 3E 00000272 T_FORM_POS Position_03 {...} 00000272 UBYTE Atk 110 'n' 6E 00000273 UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 00000274 UBYTE Mys 100 'd' 64 00000275 UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 00000276 UBYTE Str 110 'n' 6E 00000277 UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 00000278 UBYTE Spd 62 '>' 3E 00000279 T_FORM_POS Position_04 {...} 00000279 UBYTE Atk 110 'n' 6E 0000027A UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 0000027B UBYTE Mys 100 'd' 64 0000027C UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 0000027D UBYTE Str 100 'd' 64 0000027E UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 0000027F UBYTE Spd 65 'A' 41 00000280 T_FORM_POS Position_05 {...} 00000280 UBYTE Atk 110 'n' 6E 00000281 UBYTE Def 100 'd' 64 00000282 UBYTE Mys 100 'd' 64 00000283 UBYTE MDef 100 'd' 64 00000284 UBYTE Str 100 'd' 64 00000285 UBYTE Int 100 'd' 64 00000286 UBYTE Spd 62 '>' 3E 00000287 BYTE Unused 0 00 /code Mikeyakame 07:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :What you named StringID at the top of the struct is actually the item index of the special item required to enable the formation. Drake178 07:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not surprised haha :D It's only named so I know I don't need to read its value. DWORD DescID is 1 WORD I don't know, then the second WORD I'm pretty certain is the Formation Positional Effect Bitmask. That's just a guess from going over the dumps, but its value is limited to bit specific ones. IE 64h, 46h, 50h, 43h, 46h, 4Bh. Once I actually do ingame testing for position effect and if it confirms it is position based then I'll figure out the masking bits. If not then it's just another unused ID for me. 1C-1Dh should be a pos bitmask for effect if there is such a thing. Mikeyakame 08:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Well doesn't look like effect is positional going by the character data block value for Form. Effect. All Characters have same Formation Effect in their data block (Rush, Blocter, David) for Bait and Hook, in pos 1, 3, 4 respectively. Mikeyakame 08:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Nice it even has all the formation requirements clearly in there. :D I got kinda worried when I saw you dropping the 3x physical from some of the formations. Now I don't feel a need to go test that. Seattlebrian 20:37, 31 July 2009 (UTC)